User talk:76.103.250.245
Hi there! Welcome to The Fable Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. -- Enodoc (Talk) 05:51, 28 September 2012 A personal welcome Let me begin by admitting that I am not an expert on the Method of Style used here on the wiki but I could not help but notice that your recent edits use a form of linking to other pages that could be made much more efficient by using the following method of creating links to other pages within the same wiki. To link to a page you merely have to enclose the page name inside two opening brackets and end with two end brackets. For exampleSeren will link to the page named Seren. If you want to display text that is different than the page name just add a vertical line and the text to display after the page name. For examplehorse will link to the page named Seren but display the word horse. I am sure that other members of the Fable wiki community also welcome your input as not all of us have Kinect and I hope you will stay and continue to contribute.Garry Damrau(talk) 03:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't believe you are aware of the fact that many of your contributions have formatting commands along with the text you are adding. I am sure the administrators of this wiki have more important things to do than literally following you and cleaning up your mess. I assume Alpha Lycos is too polite to mention it but he is the one who has been doing the clean up. Therefore I would like to politely suggest that you contact him to work out how this can be fixed. If you would like to instead contact me and I will help you all I can.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your Edits I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out with our pages on Fable: The Journey and Edge of the World. I was wondering what browser and operating system you use, as your edits are still adding unnecessary paragraph formatting tags to the pages (as Garry mentioned above). If we can find out what's causing that, we can perhaps work out a way for it to stop happening. Regarding links - if you are using the visual editor link button http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121024115706/central/images/b/bc/Link_button.png to add links to other pages on the wiki, you do not need to add the full http:// address in the box - just type the name of the page. The link window will even tell you whether that page exists. For example, to link to the Albion article, just type Albion in the Target page or URL box. For more tips, please see . Don't forget the rest of the if you need more information on anything, and also don't hesitate to ask me or anyone else if you have any questions. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Hi. As Enodoc and Garry Damrau have both stated already, your edits are still adding unnecessary paragraph formatting tags. It's a little inconvenient (for them) to have to take the time to remove them all after each of your edits. It may simply be your current browser, operating system, or word processor, as Enodoc pointed out. If you're not sure what's causing it, then you can at least proofread your edits in source mode and remove them yourself. They've been patient, so please take the time to at least respond. Thanks. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 23:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Location articles Hi, just a note to say that we try to keep quest details and other spoilers out of location articles as much as possible, as we have quest articles that cover those. (This doesn't work for some minor locations like Kraken's Jaw, but is generally what we aim for.) Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) PS. Have you made any progress in determining what causes your edits to add codes to everything? Please try to remove them if you can. -'E' Getting to Know You Good to see you solved you 'p codes' problem. Now we need you to register and give yourself a Username so you can join us in a Chat room. It's always fun to meet other Fable Fanatics. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Consolidation Hi there, as you appear to be working on the hairstyles articles at the moment, I was wondering if you could take a couple of minutes to look at this thread regarding consolidation of numerous short articles into fewer, larger ones. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 01:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC)